10 Songs about Eames
by PeggsterLover
Summary: My response to the challenge. My choice of character is Eames. No real pairings, Eames/Ariadne if you squint in some parts. Also some friendship stuff with Arthur. Let me know what you think :


_Here is my response to the ten songs drabble challenge. Here are the rules I followed:_

_**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**_

_Once again, I don't own anything. Not the movie, the songs, the characters… just these drabbles. Hope you like :)_

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**1. MR MYSTERIOUS – VANESSA AMOROSI **

Ariadne watched as Eames entered the room. He walked with that British swagger and said the most charming things that are enough to make any decent girl feel compelled to know more. His eyes were such a lovely shade of blue and his skin was a lovely soft tone. His hair was a mousey brown and she didn't even need to mention those lips…

And then there was that accent. His deep voice with that beautiful English accent went straight through her. That alone could make a girl go weak at the knees. She thought about the man as he walked and sat at his desk. He threw a wink in her direction.

"Morning, darling."

She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was just something that was so mysterious about him. And she loved it.

**2. THROUGH THE FIRE AND FLAMES – DRAGON FORCE**

Eames ran through the alleyways of the city. It was a beautiful place – Ariadne had really excelled herself this time. It was lovely. Well, it would have been had he not been dodging bullets at the time.

Once again, Eames had been the one trusted to draw the attention of the projections away from the rest of the team. Why was it always him?

_Oh well, _he thought. He had always fancied himself to be a bit of the 'James Bond' type. Never getting hit by a single bullet, getting all the girls… he threw himself round a corner and slipped into a doorway. Everything fell quiet. Had he lost them?

Suddenly, the wall above his head exploded as a bullet soared into it. Pieces of brick flew everywhere, one clocking him in the cheek, causing the skin to split. He didn't have time to check for blood, as he was already sprinting again. This time, he had entered the building where he had been hiding near. It was a large warehouse. He ran as fast as he could across the large open room. Not the best place to try and hide in. nothing to duck behind. He saw another door at the end. It was about 100 metres away. He sped up slightly to reach it, but when he did, it was locked.

Trapped.

He decided at the last minute to spin around, pulling out his gun and shooting in all directions. He watched the projections fall down.

_We carry on. _He thought to himself.

**3. MORE THAN ALIVE – HAYDEN**

Eames came to after completion of the latest job. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes become used to the sudden intrusion of light. He looked around and saw the others slowly waking too. He loved the feeling of success. He pulled out his totem and flipped it around in his hand. Perfect. The chip had that tiny groove in the right spot. It was reality.

He loved this feeling. It made him feel great. It made him feel alive.

No. More than alive.

**4. RUNAWAY – BON JOVI**

Eames' past was not one that many people knew about. He didn't like to talk about it. His mother had been killed in a home invasion when he was 12. His alcoholic father had been out on a bender that night. The intruders had broken in and killed Mary Eames while she had been trying to protect her son. They had then beaten Eames so bad he fell into a coma. A week later, he woke to his father at his bedside. Richard Eames blamed his son for Mary's death.

"Daniel, you are a disappointment." He had told him.

After that, Eames ran away, he didn't care where he went. He just wanted to get away from his father. He had been running ever since.

The runaway.

**5. HERO – CHAD KROEGER & JOSEY SCOTT**

Eames never looked at himself as a hero. He was just dong his job. Said job wasn't exactly legal, as Cobb would say, but it paid the bills. However, he would never miss an opportunity to save someone. Not for the glory, but for the feeling that in the midst of stealing ideas from people's subconscious, he could still do something good.

That's why, when he pushed that young man out of the way of a speeding car, he felt like he had made a difference. As Eames had been lifted into the ambulance to be treated for a sprained wrist and concussion, the man shook his other hand and thanked him. It made him smile.

**6. BECAUSE WE WANT TO – BILLIE PIPER**

Eames always did things that annoyed Arthur. Whether it was teasing him for his intelligence, humming a song at just the right volume so that it jumbled the Point Man's thoughts or simply giving him that cocky grin that he had down to perfection. Eames was an expert in knowing how to push Arthur's buttons. Arthur didn't understand it. Why was it only him? Why not Ariadne or Yusuf?

More importantly – why _did _he do it? One day, when Arthur was trying to work, he could hear Eames singing some Queen song. It wasn't that Eames couldn't sing – he had a relatively decent voice, really – he was just disrupting Arthur's work. He finally decided to ask.

"Eames."

"Yes, darling?" Eames didn't even look up from his work.

"Why do you do it?" Arthur knew Eames would get what he meant. It was then that the Forger looked up and smiled at him.

"Because I want to."

**7. IF TODAY WAS YOUR LAST DAY – NICKELBACK**

"Eames?"

"Yes Ariadne?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did, didn't you?" Ariadne shot him an exasperated look and he dropped the cocky grin he was holding. "Fire away."

"How come you're so reckless sometimes?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"Well, you're always eager to be in the firing line. You're willing to break rules, go against protocol. Why?"

Eames sighed. "When I was 20, I was on a job. Only problem was, my old extractor wasn't exactly the best at covering his tracks. The mark figured us out and found me. He abducted me and threatened that if the team didn't tell him what they knew, he would kill me. For some reason, my extractor didn't care much for me and refused. They drugged me to paralyse me and threw me into the river. I couldn't swim. I just sank to the bottom. I passed out, but thankfully someone must have rescued me, because when I came to, I was very much alive. But coming so close to death, I tell you, it makes your appreciate life. I wanna live each day like it's my last. Just in case, you know." He smiled softly and went back to his work, leaving Ariadne to sit in shock.

**8. DREAM ON – AEROSMITH**

Eames and Arthur glared at each other. They had their fair share of childish banters, but this time, it had blown out of proportion. Eames had done something ridiculously stupid – well in Arthur's opinion, not so much in Eames' – and risked his life and the others.

They might have been friends, but man did Eames get on Arthur's nerves.

**9. LAND OF MAKE BELIEVE – ALLSTARS**

Eames had only once come close to questioning his reality. That was once when he was younger. He was in one of his first trials and his subconscious was wandering around him. It had been going fine until she arrived.

His mother.

She had approached him with a look on her face that told him that she was blaming him for her death. He had panicked. His extractor saved him by shooting him, but the second he woke up, he began to worry. Would she really blame him? Or was that some make believe fact that his mind had made up to confuse him? He was scared.

**10. THREE LIONS '98 – BADDIEL, SKINNER AND THE LIGHTNING SEEDS**

Eames wandered into the room whistling a tune. Arthur looked up from his work to see the Brit with a rather large grin on his face.

"And now I'm singing, three lions on his shirt…" he began to sing now.

"What on earth has got you so happy?" Arthur asked.

Eames stopped his performance. "Oh, I forgot, you're not a football fan are you?"

"It's soccer…" Arthur corrected quietly.

"England won last night." His grin grew threefold. "Steven Gerrard, running up, receives the ball from Beckham and…" he pretended to run up and kick a ball. "back of the net in the 89th minute!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. Eames was 28.

_He should act his age, not his shoe size. _He thought, moving back to his work as Eames began to sing again.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Well, hope you liked :) let me know, yeah? _

_Much love xo _


End file.
